Aurora
by ALPHAomega239
Summary: The people of Storybrooke learn about a tragedy in a Colorado town, a tragedy that brings their thoughts together for the first time.


**AURORA**

Storybrooke, Maine. A place that looks like any seaside town in any part of America. Boutiques stand next to restaurants, local businesses thrive and charming homes rise over tree-lined streets. Storybrooke is – from a passing glance – a place that is its own world. What the rest of the world doesn't know is that this is a town where fairytales are to be believed, where fantasy merges with reality. And reality is about to set in.

* * *

It was 1:45 PM on a hot day in July, a day that started out like any other. Nothing newsworthy ever happened in Storybrooke and everything seemed to be normal as usual. Breakfasts were made, chores were performed, errands were taken care of. People spent the day quietly polishing the routine of their lives until it gleamed with perfection. But suddenly, time began slowing to a stop as news began to spread of a tragedy. A tragedy that had devastated a small Colorado town.

_"Breaking news coming out of the Midwest...over seventy people shot by a gunman during a midnight premiere of the new Batman film...the town of Aurora paralyzed as 17 people are now reported dead with at least 60 injured..."_

Mary Margaret Blanchard looked out the window of her Myrtle Avenue apartment and said a silent prayer - a prayer she hoped was heard. This land was different than the one she knew. There was so much suffering here. And there was more suffering every day. She turned to face David Nolan, her _Prince Charming_, and embraced him as she felt the fragment of hope that remained inside her heart. Hope that there was still some good left in the land without magic.

Mr. Gold idly cleaned up the back-room of his shop, his eyes remaining fixed on Belle as she watched the pixilated images of gore on the small television. Since Emma broke the curse, Gold told himself time and time again that he had to finish what he started. He had to find Baelfire. But Belle had been acting upset since her father died the previous month and hearing about tragedy wasn't helping her forget. That was when Gold knew he had to stay with her. And he would stay with her for as long as it took for her to move on.

Archibald Hopper stared at his faithful dog Pongo, thinking back to the night his life changed forever. He only helped do things that he knew were wrong because he couldn't stand up to his parents. Finally, he went to meet with Rumpelstiltskin and found a permanent solution…only to end up killing someone else's parents. He knew that he would never make up for the things that happened in the past, but he tried and that was all that mattered. Archie knew people could change but he doubted they would ever heal.

Henry Mills stood on the highest tower of his "castle," grateful that his foster mother had rebuilt it for him. The Zimmers were down below, walking along the beach with Paige and talking about the science project they were doing as a group. But Henry was thinking about something else. He was thinking about the 10-year-old in Aurora who lost his parents. Henry kept his fear concealed as he headed down to the beach. He wanted to be strong for his friends...and the 10-year-old in Aurora, whoever he was.

Emma Swan stared at the online article that was on her laptop, a look of pure horror etched on her face. She had released Leroy from his cell when the breaking news bulletin cut across the radio. Emma didn't know what possible reason James Holmes could have for doing this, but she knew that people would start to see him for how dangerous he was.

Regina Mills stood in the room that had once been Henry's bedroom, looking out on Storybrooke with a smile on her face. Not a smirk or a sneer but a real smile. A smile that told her father she was happy for the first time in her life. But the large headline on the front-page of the _Daily Mirror_ made her heart fill with sadness. And although she didn't show it, she was truly happy.

* * *

Here are our players and here they stand: A teacher hoping to find good in a new world. A businessman saddened by tragedy. A resident psychiatrist unsure if scars can fully heal. A 10-year-old boy restraining himself from being afraid. A Sheriff looking at people in a new light. A Mayor who feels both grief and happiness.

These people may not be relevant to each other at all. They may travel in separate circles and they may not appear pertinent to you or me. But they all want the same thing here in this new world. They want people to have hope.

Hope can be found even in fairytales. Believing in the possibility of a happy ending is a powerful thing. And if others can be inspired to believe, maybe we can too.

* * *

The prayers of Storybrooke's citizens go to the families of the victims in the Aurora movie theater massacre.

_Once Upon A Time_ is property of the Walt Disney Company and the American Broadcasting Corporation. All characters and plot lines are not my own.


End file.
